


The Wish

by Mahz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealous Will Graham, M/M, Parenthood, Sensitive Hannibal, Smut, Switch Hannibal Lecter, Switch Will Graham, They Flip, Unrequited Love, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahz/pseuds/Mahz
Summary: Will Graham only ever wanted to build a family,Yet he has given that up for Hannibal.And he regrets.Hannibal never felt loved before Will,but what if he ruined everything ?basically : Will wants a baby, but he has to accept he left this dream behind when he fell for Hannibal Lecter
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

So after all this, he still failed. . . Maybe it’s not definitive, but right now, Hannibal has failed. In the heavy heat of summer, he felt cold when he woke up. It couldn’t be more than three in the morning, and he was alone in bed. 

When they first took this place, Will had decided to sleep with him, which Hannibal would’ve loved if it didn’t feel like a world of ice stood between them. Will slept back to him and when Hannibal tried to reach, he had move farther. 

The older man had allowed that, was content with anything he was willing to give him. Even if his heart shattered with it.

He left the bed and shivered at the fresh air licked his naked skin. Hannibal made a bee-line for the balcony, knowing Will would be there, he always was. The man was indeed here, not much more dressed than him, a cigarette hanging between his fingers as he exhaled the smoke Hannibal despised so much. 

“I’m starting to think you’re shying away from me. . .” 

Will was sitting on the floor and took Hannibal’s hand, pulling him close. So he sat and waited for Will to speak, fantasizing about the taste of his lips. Hannibal force his luck and let his head rest on Will’s shoulder, the younger man didn’t push him away. 

“I t’s not you, though lately. . .  
\- You cannot sleep.  
\- No.”

Hannibal kissed his shoulder and Will sighed, taking another pull on the cigarette.  
“I’m thinking about something, and it makes me not like you, Hannibal.”

That made him tensed, he let Will go on, expecting more explanations. It did not come. He couldn’t resist the urge to ask.  
“What is it, Will? I wish only to redeem myself to you.” Will smiled sadly and held Hannibal’s face with one hand.  
“But you can’t.”

He rose to his feet and left Hannibal alone once more.

Will Graham had not much in his earlier life, referring to his life before the fall, or before Hannibal really. 

But he had one, hopeless little dream in life. Something so simple and yet now impossible for him. He hadn’t realised what he gave up when he fell, but now he had thought about it. . .

He will never be able to do it. He nearly did, but Hannibal took it away from him, three times, and now forever.  
Will Graham wanted to be a dad. It wasn’t much, it didn’t seem that hard for mundane people.  
He swallowed hard as he started the shower, the freezing water a relief in the heat of Cuba. 

This is all I ever wanted for you Will, for both of us. . .  
All Will wanted was a family. 

And now that he was the bride of the devil, this would remain a dream.  
He sobbed as he tried to hammer into his head he didn’t need children to be happy. Will had always given up on what he wanted for others, but this, maybe that was the one sacrifice too big for him to accept. And yet he had done so blindly.

There was no need for tears, no need for regrets, as there was no going back. He battled with his mind as he wondered how long was never. Maybe one day. . . he naively thought “after all this is over” but he knew, it wouldn’t be over. 

And if it did end, only one of them will be left alive.  
He felt a weight in his throat pulling to the bottom of his stomach, grief.

When Hannibal joined in the shower to wash his hair and back, Will pressed into him, letting tears fall freely.

Hannibal was helpless and hated every second of it, if only Will would tell him in what way he had wronged him, give him something to hold on so he wouldn’t believe it was over between them before it even started. 

The man finally sleeping next to him had once more turned his back to him. He didn’t find sleep again, waiting for the sun to rise and embrace their bodies, Will’s skin a delicious shade of copper in the light of dawn. 

Hannibal let his eyes trail on all of Will’s scars. . . His forehead, his cheek, the slash at his stomach. Will slept with a hand over it, protectively. It dawned on Hannibal what signification it had. 

His memory flashed before his eyes, of Margot Verger and the brutal scar left on her.  
Hannibal had made that scar on Will, but he hadn’t hurt any organs, made sure of it. He never wanted Will dead.  
Yet the result had been the same that night, Hannibal had taken a child away from Will. 

He had no confirmation it was the problem, but it sure as hell was one.  
He ought to ask, but maybe Will was too fragile to poke right now.  
He’ll let it rest for a while, if only so Will can open up by himself.

It took weeks and a trick of fate for Will to confess.  
A dog, it was all it took. 

As they were holding hands in the little market, looking at the various fruits and vegetables an old dog sniffed Will’s hand and lapped at it.  
The brunette kneeled and gave the dog a full embrace, Hannibal starring away anyone who might comment. 

“You never asked what I wanted, you just said you know what was right for me. But you didn’t ask, a single time, what I wanted in life, as a long-term goal.”  
Hannibal felt his throat tighten, but he listen stills. 

“I wanted to be a father, Hannibal. I lost Abigail, twice, because of you. I lost my unborn child, because you couldn’t stand the idea of me being with anyone else, and then, I left Molly and Walter for you. So tell me Hannibal, if it’s all your fault. . . Tell me why I can’t hate you.” 

And Hannibal bend, scratching the old dog which wagged his tail slowly. 

“I’d wager we feel something stronger.”

Will stared at him intensely. 

“Say it Hannibal, I want you to confess to me.”

He could read on his face that Will was tensed, clenched jaw betraying his anger.  
But he had given an order, and Hannibal wanted nothing more than to please him.  
“I love you, Will.”

He took a moment to take in the words, judge them, before he answered.  
“I believe you.”

Hannibal was not naïve enough to believe it was forgiveness, but he also knew he could not apologise, not for such a loss. It would be obscene of him to do so. Will would probably react violently to direct apologies anyway.

But it was a step in what Hannibal hoped was the right direction, there was no way to know with Will anymore.  
Because he’s gone feral, and somehow heat pools inside of him just to think of it.  
Will has become the one thing he has no control on in his life, and it’s exquisite.

“I could still give that to you, Will. We could still have our own family.”  
Will pressed himself against Hannibal, whispering in his ear “Hannibal, I do not trust you anymore.”

Hannibal was not as good at dealing with his emotions as he looks, and Will knew the tell-tale signs.  
Quite obvious, of him playing the harpsichord for hours.  
He had to admit he loved seeing Hannibal play, sometimes wishing the expert fingers played on his skin. 

He wanted his touch, he wanted another kiss, but couldn’t bring himself to ask for it.  
He licked his lips as sweat made Hannibal’s hair curled on the nape of his neck.  
Will took a deep breath and sipped from his glass, the feel of ice cubes against his lips made him shiver. 

“Do you enjoy the sight of me, Will?” Hannibal asked, not raising his eyes from the harpsichord. If that was the game they were playing, Will could play.  
“I do.” He laid back in his chair and opened his fly, letting his fingers rub the long of his hardening member.  
“Very much.”

Hannibal took a breath and tensed a bit.  
“What arouses you?”

Will groaned as he stroke himself in earnest.  
“Shush, continue playing for me.”

Hannibal obeyed, but slightly offkey for a few seconds.  
Will walked up behind him and kissed his forehead.

Hannibal laid back against his chest, craving the contact.  
Will rubbed himself against him, pressing his erection in the small of his back. 

“Will…  
-Shut up.”

He let his hands dip under Hannibal’s shirt, breathing against his neck.  
Hannibal kissed Will’s forearm.  
“Are we having sex?” 

Will pushed away.  
“We could, given what state we’re in.”  
“But you don’t want to?”

The younger man took a few seconds to think.  
“No, I want release, but I don’t think you deserve it.”  
Hannibal pulled Will and made him sit next to him on the chair. 

“Talk to me. Allow me to win you back. Tell me what to do.”  
Will sighed, “Kiss me, just so I know if . . .  
-If you still love me?”

He nodded, tears in his eyes. Hannibal held his face and softly pressed his lips against Will’s.  
When he didn’t move away, Hannibal pulled Will closer in hope he’ll kiss back.  
But Will didn’t.  
“So it’s a no. . .”  
Will didn’t answer.

Hannibal wasn’t aroused anymore, in fact he never felt emptier and colder.  
And when Will parted from him, it felt like a stab in the heart.  
Maybe that would hurt less.  
He usually managed to hold back the tears, not this time. 

Being alone was fine, but loneliness had a bitter taste. He sobbed and every shaking of his body made him cry harder.  
When did he become so weak?  
He’d love to think it was hurt pride, but he respected Will too much. 

How cruel had this kiss been, so distant from the one they shared as they fell.  
A clash of teeth, tongue meeting tongue, a wild, brutal and drunk embrace. Hannibal never felt loved until that moment.  
He was starting to think he’ll never feel loved again.

It didn’t really mattered if it wasn’t by Will anyway.  
He would never love anyone else. Will was the love of his life, would always be, even if he wasn’t his.  
He wanted to throw up. He felt dizzy too. 

He needed someone, right now, and the harsh realisation that this person wouldn’t be Will hurt too much.  
A few years ago he’d have gone out, found a brown haired man to fuck him until he found a crumb of what he wanted from Will.  
Now he couldn’t bare the idea of touching anyone else.

He needed to find a way to escape the pain.  
He’ll force himself, he thought as he started to dress up. He only wanted to forget pain for one night. 

Will had not dared answer, despite the pain.  
Hannibal was wrong, so wrong, but Will couldn’t say it.  
He didn’t knew how to react.

He had wanted more, he had felt a burning fire lit up the second he taste Hannibal on his lips.  
He would have bent the men over the harpsichord and ravaged him.  
He wanted more, he wanted Hannibal in his bed every night. He wanted to sleep in his arms and being woken up by his kisses.

He wanted Hannibal to smile for him, he wanted Hannibal to just, hold him.  
And yet this kiss had terrified him, because he never wanted anything this bad, never wanted something more than to love and be loved by Hannibal.  
Worse, he realised he couldn’t kill his dream.  
Even now, even knowing how impossible it was, he wanted a child with Hannibal. 

The more he thought about it, the more it hurt.  
He’ll never have a toddler run to him and yelling “dad”, he’d never get to read bedtime story to his little one, and oh the weight of that word “never”.  
Never will see the result of their love grow into a person.

He had to say goodbye, to that child he will never have, never love, never raise.

Never. . .

Because he had chosen another path, there was no right solution.  
And still he loved Hannibal more than he ever loved anyone else.  
He had never told Hannibal he loved him, and now he was ruining everything for chimeres. 

He rushed to the room but find only a note on the harpsichord. 

“ I left for the night, do not wait for me.  
\- Your Hannibal.”

Will gasped as he read the note. “Mine. . .”


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW // Jealousy Blood SMUT

Will pushed people on his way, he didn’t care that they insulted him as he search through the bar. 

He was nothing but rage and jealousy. 

And when he finally found Hannibal, both a man and a woman in his arms, whispering to his ear, he burst in anger.   
He pulled the woman by her hair and torn her away from Hannibal’s embrace, the man saw him and jumped back in terror, good. 

“Get the fuck away from my husband.” 

Both of them exited quickly.

Will stared at Hannibal and the lust in his eyes made him forgot he was ever angry; he threw himself at him and kissed him in earnest.

Hannibal held him at the waist, whining when he tasted his on blood on their tongues. Will grunted and placated him against the bar. 

“Your husband?”

Hannibal smirked as they took back their breath. 

“Yes. I’m sorry I held you responsible, it was my choice to never have kids and run away with you.”

Hannibal kissed Will tenderly and pulled playfully on his lip. 

“I never said I didn’t wanted to have a child with you, I tried building a family.  
\- You destroyed that family.  
\- Doesn’t mean we can’t have one.  
\- So you can ruin everything again? No don’t answer. Even then I’ll forgive you. Because, and you listen Hannibal. . . . I love you.”

The world dropped beneath his feet, Hannibal couldn’t believe Will confessed to him. The younger man held his face tight and kissed him again.

“We’ll talk about this later, when I can think about something else than bending you in half.” Stated Will, making Hannibal throw his head back. 

Will took the opportunity and jumped at him, biting hard on his neck, not enough to rip his throat, but enough to leave a dirty scar.   
Will moaned as blood filled his mouth, he licked the wound and kissed Hannibal’s jaw softly, but the hand pulling at the dirty blonde hair betrayed his intentions.

“Mine, Hannibal. You said you’re mine.  
-I am.”

Will rubbed his hips against Hannibal’s,

“ Then we get dinner and go home.”

Hannibal frowned and Will snarled, nothing but violence and arousal in his eyes. 

“You really thought I was done with them?”   
Nodding in the direction of the couple which had dared touch his man. 

Hannibal raised a brow and whispered against Will. 

“We could take their offer first?”

Will snarled. “No. Only I, gets to touch you.”

Hannibal stared in awe as Will walk up to him, covered in blood.  
He had taken their still beating hearts out of their chest and crushed them bare handed.  
And the sight had struck Hannibal with its symbolism. 

“Mine.”

He had trouble breathing, too focused on the sight Will was.  
His ferocious lover pushed him against the wall and licked his face from chin to brow. 

“My bitch.”

Hannibal frowned but allowed the gesture, his legs suddenly weak. 

He pulled Will closer and shivered as he felt exactly how aroused he was. 

“Never do that again, love. I will not be so kind next time.”

Hannibal pressed against him “I never asked for kindness in bed, I do enjoy it, but I enjoy this way more.” 

Will pulled hard on his belt, Hannibal gasped and that made the beast within snarl.

“Then you’re gonna love it.”

He torn the pants down and undressed Hannibal, grabbing his ass and raising him against the wall. 

The older man whimpered. 

“You want to humiliate me like that?  
\- Yes.”

So Hannibal wrapped his legs around Will’s waist obediently.   
He could feel the bloody fingers probe at his entrance and his loins heat at the fact.   
Will chuckled, licking the column of Hannibal’s throat. “Have I finally tamed you?”

Hannibal didn’t answer but slowly licked Will’s open mouth, teeth clashed, and he drowned in a feral kiss as Will finally breached him.  
The fingers were rough, and Will showed no mercy as he prepared him hastily.

The wetness of blood between his cheeks aroused Hannibal even more when Will added a second, then a third finger.  
The burning of the stretch a delicious torture. Still Will stared at him. Hannibal broke down, surrendering to him. 

“Fuck me. . . .Please. . .I beg you.”

Will smirked and pushed Hannibal harder against the wall, spreading his legs as he whipped his dirty fingers on his clean white shirt.   
He stroked himself quickly before pushing inside Hannibal. 

They cried as one as he bottomed out.  
They didn’t moved, only breathing hard and savouring the feel of each other.   
Will kissed his cheek and whispered against his skin “How you like me doctor?”

Hannibal brush his forehead against Will’s.   
“You stretch me in all the right ways, Will, but move or I’ll –

The other man had started hammering him and dug his nails in his thighs, pushing Hannibal against the dirty bricks of the dead couple’s house.   
He clung to Will and allowed himself to moan because he knew this was a ritual.   
This was Will claiming him, and he wanted people to know Hannibal belong to him.

“I know you’re close, do it. Come for me, Hannibal.”

He rolled his eyes and Will started stroking him in rhythm with his moves.   
And there was nothing Hannibal could do but obey, ruining his shirt for good.   
Will smiled as come reached his chin, he wiped it and stared at Hannibal as he licked his fingers clean.   
Hannibal tightened and shivered as he felt Will’s release fill him.

“That was beautiful, Hannibal.  
\- Thank you. Thank you, will.”

The smaller man let him down on wobbly legs as they held to each other a while longer.

As they just sat in their swimming pool, Hannibal felt the need to kiss Will again.  
It was most likely midnight when they came home and after a shower, more sex and an ice-cold mojito for Will, they decided to stay fresh. 

The water didn’t felt as cold as when they came in anyway.   
Will smiled, he was crossed arms on the wall of the pool, his head laying on top of his hands as he stared at the scenery of Cuba at night.   
Hannibal leaned in and Will kissed him directly, without condition or any distance between them. 

“Will. . .”but he dared not ask.

He didn’t need to.

“I meant it. I love you.”

Hannibal brushed his hair and Will closed his eyes at the pleasant touch. 

“I meant it too, Will. If you asked me, I would give us a family.”

Will always felt like family and Hannibal were distant choices he had to make.  
A small part of him still believed he could have both. 

Hannibal let his fingers brush the scar on the lower stomach of his lover.

Will held his hand there because it felt good.   
Almost comforting. 

“I still miss our daughter, sometimes I turn around, expecting her to be there, with us. I should hate you for it.”

Hannibal frowned and pressed his lips to his shoulder again. 

“Do you?”

Will shook his head and kissed him tenderly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“No. How could I when we both know I would have done it. Eventually.”

Hannibal smiled and kissed his forehead. 

“Thank you for telling me.  
-But you knew I would do it.”

Hannibal nodded and held Will closer. 

“The baby. . . Was it just jealousy? Was the idea of me having a child so unbearable to you? Or was it the idea of a Verger-Graham baby you hated?”

Hannibal shook his head silently.  
“No, it was revenge, because she used you.”

Will snorted but he wasn’t laughing.

“But I wanted a kid!” 

Hannibal lowered his head.  
“That’s why I left Walter and Molly alone.”

It then clicked in his mind.  
“You thought we were done. That I would never choose you over them. . .”

Hannibal swallowed hard, his eyes glinted with tears. 

“But why would you?”

Will kissed his tears, kissed him, the new scar on his throat, the claiming he had made.

“I came back to you because it’s always been you.   
The one person who could understand the real me, see me, love me in the darkest places of my mind.   
Not the one, my one, Hannibal.   
You touched my soul in a way nobody could.   
You made me who I am today, and I never felt better.”

Will kissed his forehead. 

“I love you. I chose you. I need only you.”

// Weeks later // 

\- Hanni.   
\- Yes, love?

Will put a finger on his lips and tilted his head.   
They just murdered an abusive man, and thought the wife had runaway, having not seen her in days. 

Small cooing came from upstairs. 

Baby. 

They had awoken a baby. 

Hannibal kissed him and rushed upstairs. 

He indeed came down with a bundle in his arms. 

“ – We can’t leave it Will, it can’t be much more than three months old.”

He stooped closer to Hannibal and saw a mop of blonde curls and green eyes looking right back at him. “  
Hello you.”   
The infant let out a happy little sound. 

Hannibal kissed the little head. 

“Will. . . Do you. . .?”

Will realised what his lover meant and straightened up. 

“We can’t just take him, can we?”

Hannibal tucked the baby in his murder suit, just enough so he could breathe and be held tight. 

“Let’s go home with our son. Anywhere is better than this for him.”

Will stared in disbelief.   
But Hannibal waited for him at the door, he was serious. 

“Wait. He needs a name.”

Hannibal smiled softly as he took his hand. 

“The honor is yours my love.”

As they stepped into the night, Will looked at the babe in Hannibal’s arms.

“Achilles Lecter does have a nice ring to it.”

Hannibal frowned. 

“Only if we ensure to make you William Lecter too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you for the next chapters!


	3. Teacup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst angst angst

They came home and Will still felt it was all an illusion. Him, Hannibal, the baby.  
It would all burst in ashes before him and he would be helpless once more. Hannibal would hurt him again, he would not let Will keep the child, so why bother caring?

He kissed Hannibal’s shoulder and went to shower. 

When he came to their room, the other man had put together a makeshift bed for the baby by wrapping a plaid around his pillow so the infant wouldn’t fall or twist in sleep. 

“-Is he sleeping with us?” he asked, already dreading the separation between them.

Hannibal looked at him and smiled, “Yes he is. Until I find a more suitable option anyway.” 

It scared Will, that smile. Because it was genuine. None of it was a lie or a manipulation.  
Hannibal was a good liar, but he couldn’t fake the sparks in his eyes when he got over emotional.   
And did they shine bright right now.

He let out a breath and got in bed next to Hannibal but kept his distance.  
Since the fall, they had kissed twice and made love once.  
Will had not allowed more between them.

Hannibal was already going a bit fast for him, but that child was just too fast.

He felt uneasy, as if he was granted too much place to be comfortable, that it wasn’t his place to be.

“You know what? I’d rather sleep on the couch.” 

He didn’t let time for Hannibal to answer and kissed the top of his head. 

“Good night, Hanni.”

Hannibal never really considered having a child, it just wasn’t an option for him.

But every minute since he had taken the child felt like he had found something akin to meaning in his life.  
It wasn’t just about survival anymore; it was about him.   
A too small, too fragile little human. 

He nearly didn’t realise when Will left the shower and talked to him.   
But now, his cheeks were flushed, and the top of his head was burning right where lips had left a tender kiss.   
He felt deprived, but also didn’t knew if he deserved any love either.

Somehow, maybe that’s what he craved in that child, he needed him.   
He wouldn’t have survived without him and if Hannibal cared for his needs, the child would love him.   
Will was a wound in his heart but the baby - their son now – their son was healing an even older wound. . .in the shape on an M, one that run deep and still hurt even now. 

“Do you want me to be your father?”

Of course, the child could not answer, but still he waited. 

“Not a father, a dad. . .” 

He brushed his nose against the infant’s cheek.

“Hi Achilles, I’m your dad.” 

He kissed both his cheeks and then his forehead.

“Lucky you, you have two dads, you know. But the other one is feeling a little down lately. It’s okay, he’ll realise soon enough he loves you lot.”

There would be no answers for sure, but just to see that he was sleeping soundly, breathing softly, comfortable in his embrace. . . It was enough for Hannibal to feel satisfied.

Will set up his pillow on the low couch and opened wide the doors to the pool, enjoying the cool air on his skin.   
He laid down and even though he knew he had company upstairs he felt lonely.   
He missed his dogs. 

There were no complicated feelings with dogs, no fear of love, of betrayal.   
There was no mistake in loving a dog, you knew what you were going for.  
But a child? That was a whole lot of problems he didn’t wanted. 

“- Is this your new game? Making him cry to sleep every time he bears his heart for you?”

He sighed heavily and felt a hand brush his hair. 

“Hello Abigail.” 

It’s been years but he’d given up a long time ago the idea that she’ll ever leave. 

He didn’t want her to. 

She deserved a place here, with them.   
He looked at her and she had tied her hair in a neat braid, she wore an elegant and flowy dress of yellow silk. 

“Hi dad.”

He smiled and held her hand. 

“Am I being terrible to him?”

She shrugged. 

“It’s never been that easy with you two, has it? I would be scared too, more like wary, if the life I’ve always wanted was given up to me like this. With for only condition that you allow yourself to love and be loved.”

He nodded slowly.  
“Exactly, it can not be that simple, that easy, with Hannibal. And I’m afraid of what else he’s hiding.”

She seemed to think for a bit, gazing at the deep night sky and shining stars up above. 

“Maybe he’s not hiding anything. Maybe he’s just waiting for you to look at him before he unravels.  
\- Maybe.”

She smiled sadly.

“But you’re not ready for that.”

He sat up, starring at her directly.

“I love him, I do. But I need a clean slate to start over. And I feel like there’s still chalk we haven’t washed out yet.”

She squeezed his hand. 

“Then talk to him.”

She was gone.

Hannibal’s satisfaction lasted only so long as he watched the child.   
When he felt sleep get to him and tried to lay down, everything felt so wrong. 

Even if Will slept with his back to him, he usually slept with him.   
He usually fell asleep to the scent and warmth of him.   
Not to an empty bed. 

He waited, expecting Will to join him later.   
He waited all night.   
And when sun rose and he realised that no, Will had not join him, his heart shattered a bit more. 

The lack of sleep burned in his head and he swallowed back his tears as he sat up once more.   
He looked at the little pillow bed he made and saw the baby starting to wake up.  
He’ll be hungry.   
They needed to buy milk and, so many items.   
He will have to leave Achilles in Will’s care the time during. 

He went to wake him up but found him sitting on the couch, head in hands.

“-Will?”

He turned and saw Hannibal, face heavily marked by bags. 

“Hello, I see we slept the same amount.”

For some reason, Hannibal pretended he hadn’t heard him.

“We’ll need a bed, a stroller, all those things. Is it okay if I let you care for Achilles the time being?”

Will shrugged.   
“He’s as much your baby as mine.”   
He made sure Hannibal felt the sting of the comment. 

He would test Hannibal one last time; one last proof of love and Will would be his.   
But if he failed. . .  
They were done.

“Of course. It’s my greatest honor that to have a child with you, Will.”

Will walked upstairs when Hannibal left and stared at the tiny pink thing swallowed by the soft pillow. 

“Are you a dream?” 

For all answer the baby started crying. 

And from the smell of it, little Achilles was more of a nightmare.

“Agh, damn it, I don’t even have diapers!”

So, Will waited.   
For his trap to fall in place.   
He waited weeks.  
He waited for Hannibal to lower his guard, to bond with Achilles. 

He waited until he couldn’t help but mention him at least once in a conversation.   
He waited for Hannibal to smile just at the thought of their son.   
He bonded himself with the child too. Achilles was a charming little man smiling at him with toothless gums when he saw him.  
They both were enamoured with him, he made sure of that. 

But he needed to know just how much Hannibal was in this.   
So after his afternoon nap, when Hannibal was at work, he took little Achilles out of the house.   
He came back alone.

“This better work.”

When Hannibal came back, Will was drinking wine on the side of the pool.   
He knew something was wrong at once. 

“Will?”

His man looked back at him.

“Hello Hannibal.”

He played with his wine before taking another sip and avoided Hannibal’s eyes all the time. 

“Where’s our little one?”

He didn’t answer and Hannibal tensed.

“Will. . . Where is he?”

He walked toward him but didn’t stopped, going to the pool.   
Did he thought Will would drown their son?   
Then he crouched and held Will’s face, tears threatning to fall.  
He wobbled and fell to his knees. 

“Where’s our son. . . .please, I beg you Will, tell me you didn’t hurt our son.  
\- You didn’t care when you took my children away. . .”

Hannibal’s eyes were wide open and he couldn’t breathe correctly.   
Something in him collapsed.

“Will. . .”

And then Hannibal shattered in his arms, a broken man.   
Will had broken him. 

“I’m so sorry. . . I didn’t knew I’d hurt you like that.   
I knew, Will, I knew I never deserved you. . .  
I knew I hurt you. . .  
But I wish you had just killed me. . . instead of this.   
Tell me you didn’t harmed our little one.”

Hannibal was shaking with sobs.   
His whole world fell apart.  
He had been foolish, had believed he was right for Will, but had failed again. 

This was his punishment.   
How could he had thought he was worthy of love? 

Him? No.

He didn’t need to be loved, he just wanted to love.   
And he wanted to love Will and their son. 

He felt dizzy, he wasn’t in the choking heat of Cuba anymore, he was far away, in Lithuania.   
And in a little basin, except this time it wasn’t a little girl being cooked alive but his son. 

H i s s o n. 

He was cursed, Mischa had cursed him, it couldn’t be otherwise, for his life to be so miserable, he had to be cursed.   
Will leaned in and kissed his tears. 

“He’s alright. I hired a babysitter for two hours.”

Hannibal looked at him and without caring for his leaking face asked in a broken voice 

“Why?”

Will pulled him to him, holding Hannibal tight in his arms.

“I had to.   
We’re even in all now.   
Now, I can trust you.   
Now I can lower my shields, I’m on my knees.  
I will love you, both of you.   
Because you won’t take my child away anymore, would you? Now that you’ve tasted the pain?”

Hannibal stared at him incredulously. 

“No.”

Will pressed a kiss to his cheekbone. 

“Do you hate me?”

He didn’t, “Three times? I did that to you three times and yet you came back to me…”

Will chuckled sadly.  
“Love makes you stupid.”

Hannibal tilted his head but dared not watch Will in the eyes, so he took his face and made him do it. 

“I love you, Hannibal. I’m utterly and definitely in love with you.”

Hannibal melted in his touch.

“I want our son, Will.”

So Will took his hand and take him down the street, to a fancy hotel for elite clients only. 

Hannibal didn’t let go of his hand until they met a smiling Chiyoh.

“Coming to pick the gremlin?”

Hannibal made a bee-line for the child and held him against his chest, where he could feel his little heart beat slowly against the raging drum of his own. 

Will talked a bit with Chiyoh and went for Hannibal, he kissed his neck and then their son.

“Let’s go home.”


	4. Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, fluff and a ridiculous plush

Hannibal awoke with a jolt, a pleasant surprise before him.   
Will was between his thighs, fingers digging in his skin, and his mouth. . .   
Oh his mouth. . .

Will was slowly sucking on his erected member, taking care of stroking it at an agonising pace.  
He took him all in before sucking tight all the way up and letting it out with a pop. 

“Morning Love. . .”

Hannibal let out a deep sigh and his hands tangled in brown curls. 

“Hello, Will.”

The other man blushed and stil looking Hannibal in the eyes, slowly went back to his activities. 

Will felt like a fire has been lit beneath his skin and kept spreading. 

He moaned as the thick member filled his mouth once more. It was bigger than his own and the thought made him twitch in places he had not considered, yet.  
But now, the taste of Hannibal on his tongue, his hands softly playing with the curls, only pulling when his breath got heavier.   
Will knew, it was today, he wanted Hannibal to make love to him. 

He moaned and the vibrations made Hannibal throw his head back. It felt too good.  
Will trembled just at the idea, he wanted Hannibal inside of him. But then it hit him, he never had sex with a man. . .like that.   
He remembered Hannibal’s whimpers when he fucked him against the wall, Matthew’s cries when he had banged him in Chilton’s office at lunch break.   
He knew it had to be pleasant, and now his body was aching for it.

He crawled up to straddle Hannibal’s lap. His eyes were sparkling and filled with love, Will couldn’t help but ravenously kiss him.   
From the corner of his eye he saw Hannibal’s tie on the nightstand and directing his man’s attention on him by biting is lips to draw blood, he caught the tie.   
He slowly took both Hannibal’s hands in his and raised them next to his head.  
Hannibal understood and smiled at Will. 

“Yes?” 

He stared at the blue eyes, darkened by lust.

“Yes, Will.”

So Will tied his hands to the headboard, and when he sat back, Hannibal grinded himself against him tentatively. 

“So pretty, are you going to fuck me Will?  
-Oh yes, I am.”

He played with Hannibal’s tongue and when they parted, pushed his fingers in his mouth.   
Hannibal moaned and sucked avidly on the fingers, spreading his thighs. 

“I’ve missed the burn of your cock inside of me Will.”

Will groaned and kissed him again. “You’re not getting it.”

Hannibal open his mouth to ask what he meant but Will laid on his chest and raised his own hips, bringing the wet fingers to his entrance.   
Hannibal pressed his cheek against Will’s.

“You’re full of surprises today.”

Will chuckled and push slowly to breach his hole.  
It did burn, but he had felt aroused at worse pains.   
His straining erection rubbed against Hannibal’s chest hair and his breath caught when he felt Hannibal grind back. 

“You’re doing so good, Will.”

He pressed his forehead against Hannibal as he started to stretch himself.   
The warmth of his body made him shiver.  
He could feel Hannibal’s erection rub against his inner thighs, and it drove him crazy with lust. 

He spat on his fingers and rubbed Hannibal eagerly.  
Will then sat comfortably on his lap and guided him to his entrance.  
He took a deep breath to relax as much as he could and savoured the pain. 

Hannibal was huge, Will clenched his teeth but couldn’t retain a moan as he bottomed out.  
Had he not been on the chubbier side, he swore he would’ve seen the bulge beneath his belly button.  
And despite the pain, he also felt the heavy member push obscenely against this little spot inside of him making him see stars.

He breathed heavily until he felt it more than anything else.  
And then he moved his hips agonisingly slow, savouring the heat inside of him.  
He let his hands roam on Hannibal’s chest and softly pulled on his chest hair as lust made his hips move harder.  
He felt Hannibal’s breath deepened beneath him and slammed himself down in retaliation. 

Hannibal was a mess, Will was tight and warm around him.  
He felt every breath, every shift of his hips.  
He felt connected with Will in a way he had never felt before.   
His soulmate, unruly as the sea, first slowly crashing against him and now clashing hungrily, begging for more. 

He fed on every gasp, every moan or whimper.  
Their bodies wet with sweat and grinding harder against one another.   
He saw Will trembling and gasping loudly. 

“Hannibal! Hannibal I’m going to –“

He felt the wetness rain on him before he saw it, a single drop painting his lips.  
He licked it and hummed in pleasured at the sour taste. He let Will ride his orgasm out as he hammered him as much as he could with tied hands.   
And then Will tightened once more, but this time Hannibal cried out as he filled him.   
Will cried again and both of them stopped moving. Just letting their senses come back to them. 

Will suddenly saw himself back in wolf trap, in winter.  
Naked, exhausted, deliciously soiled and facing the Wendigo.  
It walked to him and kissed his forehead before he came back to the heat of Cuba and the semen leaking from his inner body. 

He rolled on his side and looked at Hannibal, also out of breath. 

“That was beautiful, Will. Thank you.”

Will curled up against him and drunk his scent in.

“Love, care to untie me now?”

He chuckled and pulled on the tie. 

“You’re free.”

As soon as his arms where indeed free, Hannibal rolled on his side and captured Will in his embrace, kissing him softly.

When Will came out of the shower later that morning, he found Hannibal in bathing suit holding a conversation with Achilles.

“Oh look! Dad is there!”

Will smiled and sat next to them, leaning comfortably into Hannibal.

“Hello there! Did you sleep good?”

The baby grabbed his finger not unlike a kitten and babbled happily.

“Ooh good sleep then!” 

Will was too busy being enamoured with their son to notice Hannibal look at him and trying not to burst with love. 

“When’s Achille’s room being delivered?  
\- This afternoon. We have time to enjoy lunch and if you wish so, I’ll keep my eyes on him while you relax in the pool.”

Will chuckled and tilted his head.

“Why that honor, Dr. Lecter?”

Hannibal pressed a kiss behind his ear and let a hand caress his lower back. 

“With this morning’s prowess, it can help your muscles relax.”

Will blushed heavily.

“Oh.”

While Hannibal hurried behind the stove, Will sat on the side of the pool in a comfortable chair in the cool shade provided by a parasol.  
On his lap was little Achilles, tiny feet pushing against Will’s hand as he fed him the bottle. 

“Is it good? Yes? Yummy?”

The now six months old played with his thumb and Will marvelled at how small his son’s hands were on top of his. 

“Ooh, do you smell that? Papa made us a good meal too.”

The little one agreed with a little noise, therefore signalling he was done with his bottle.  
Hannibal set their table outside and walked up to Will. 

“Give me the babe, I’ll made Achilles burp while you go wash your hands.  
\- Thank you, Hanni.”

Hannibal took the infant as if he was the most precious thing in the world, and to them, he was.  
Will wonder how it felt, to be so small and innocent, to be held so carefully.  
He bent to press a kiss on Will’s temple, right on his scar, still holding their son safely. 

“Please take a sit, Love. Today we have an Hemingway Daiquiri as an aperitif.  
Fricasé de Pollo with its roasted potatoes, and for dessert, Arroz con Leche.”

Will stretched elegantly, mimicking Hannibal’s ritual, and took the Daiquiri in hand.  
He played with the cherries on top of it and licked them before pulling on it with his teeth and eating them.  
He started to lick the sugar off his lips but tiptoed to kiss Hannibal.

The other man smiled at him and then tapped softly on Achilles’ back.  
The little burp he let out made both of them chuckle. 

“Well, seems Mr. Lecter-Graham liked his bottle.”

Will finally sat down and looked fondly at Hannibal putting Achilles in his swing and give him his plushie.  
He actually blinked at the creature.

A bright yellow chick with rainhat and raincoat, a pair of glasses on its beak and flashing pink cheeks.   
Hannibal sat in front of Will and intertwined their fingers.

“Hanni, what is that thing?”

The man smiled, pleased with himself. 

“Lady Duckie, of course. I worried he might feel anxious if we’re not available to hold him. So I gifted him this.”

Will laughed and let a finger trail his lower lip.

“And you chose this?”

Hannibal raised brows as they started eating.

“Yes, is it surprising?”

Will shook his head.  
“It’s adorable.”

Hannibal playfully pushed Will’s legs with his foot.

“I can be adorable when required Will.”

The brunette bursted out laughing.

“No, no I don’t think you can.Or at least, not until him. I’m really looking up to this new life, Hannibal."

The other man smiled. 

“Me too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, would mean the world to me if you left a cment !
> 
> Stay tuned for next chapters !!


End file.
